baileygo22fandomcom-20200214-history
Debby
Debby und Abby sitzen bei Abby im Zimmer und unterhalten sich. Debby: Abby beste Freundinnen für immer, oder ? Abby: Ja das sind wir ! Debby: Morgen ist unser 10 Geburtstag ist was besonders ? Abby: Aber hallo.Der nächst wichtigste Geburtstag ist der 16. Debby: Ja genau. Ein Auto hupt. Debby: Ich werde abgeholt. Abby: Bis morgen Debby: Bye ________________________________________________________ Nächster Tag bei Abby Liana ruft: Abby kommst du mal bitte !!!! Abby: Komme Abby läuft die Treppe runter und ins Wohnzimmer. Liana: Wir müssen dir was sagen ... Abby ruft rein: Ist mein Outfit nicht schön genug ?????? Liana: Wie eben gesagt wir müssen dir was sagen ! So Thomas du bist dran Thomas: Warum muss ich es ihr sagen ??? Liana: Sags einfach Schatz !! Thomas: Also uns wurde der Plattenvertrag gekündigt. Wir sind pleite. Abby: WWWAAASSS !!!!!!!!!!! Liana: Wir müssen umziehen. Aus der Villa raus. Um die Schulden zubezahlen. Weißt du ???? Abby: NNNNEEEEIIIIINNNN !!!!!!!!!! Thomas: Abbigale. Es tut uns so leid. Abby genervt: Wo ziehen wir hin ? Liana: Wir haben ein kleines Haus in einem kleinen Dorf in Virginia gekauft. Abby ist geschockt. Thomas: Heute gehts los !!! Abby ist kurz vorm Weinen. Abby traurig: Hat den jemand an meinen Geburstag gedacht ??? Liana: Wir wissen es. Wir haben es uns auch nicht ausgesucht. Abby: Ihr ruiniert mein Leben !!! ______________________________________________________________ Kurz bevor die Tykols in den Umzugslaster steigen ... Debby: Leb wohl Abb's Abby: du auch Debb's Debby: Ich lad dich trotzdem zu unserem 16. Ein und zu allen anderen Abby: versprochen ?!? Debby: Aber klar doch Bye meine BFF Abby: Ja BFF's für immer Abby und Debby umarmen sich Thomas: Abbigale kommst du jetzt !!! Abby genervt und traurig: JJAA !! Debby: Alles gute 1. Zum Geburtstag und 2. Für Virginia Abby: Danke. Dir auch alles gute zum 10. und leb wohl. Thomas genervt: ABBIGALE !!! Abby: Ich komme schon. Abby weint und geht zum Laster und steigt ein. Abby schaut aus dem Fenster und winkt Debby zu. Sie sieht Debby weinen. ______________________________________________________________ 6 Jahre später ... Liana und Thomas: Machs gut Abby und pass auf dich auf in der großen weiten Welt. Abby: Ja mach ich Mum und Dad. Die Familie umarmt sich bevor Abby sich ihren Stundenplan holt. Liana und Thomas: Machs gut. Abby: Ihr auch. Hab euch lieb !!! Liana und Thomas: Wir dich auch. Liana und Thomas winken Abby zum Abschied. ______________________________________________________________ An Bord im Klassenraum.... Miss Deltanto: Deborah Filata Chrismas ? Debby: Hier Debby meldet sich. Abby: Debby ? Debby: Kenn ich dich ?? Debby meckert Abby an. Abby: Ja ich bin deine Beste Freundin Alicia mischt sich ein. Alicia: Sorry Landei. ICH bin Debby's BFF 4 ever. Abby: Nur mal zur Info. Hannah Montana für arme FF in BFF bedeutet 4 ever. Alicia: Wenn Interressiert das, was ein Landei sagt. Miss Deltanto: Ruhe Miss Tykol, Miss Chrismas und Miss Elionato !!! Abby: Ja, endschuldige Miss Deltanto !! Debby: Strebberin !!! __________________________________________________________ Nach dem Unterricht... Abby: Debby warte mal bitte !!! Debby läuft weiter Abby schreit: Deborah Filata Chrismas bleib sofort steh'n !!! Debby bleibt stehen. Debby: WAS IST LANDEI ??? Debby ist genervt. Abby: Debby weißt du nicht wer ich bin ?? Debby: 1. mein Name ist Deborah 2. Du bist ein Landei 3. Du trägst Landei Kleidung und 4. Woher soll ich ein Landei kennen??? Und jetzt geh mir aus dem Weg. Debby geht und lässt Abby alleine zurück. _________________________________________________________ Auf dem Sky Deck... Chris geht zu Abby. Chris: Hey, Abbigale richtig ?? Abby: Abby, okay !!! Chris: Christopher, kurz Chris, okay ?? Abby: Ja, Chris. Abby lächelt. Chris: Was wolltest du eben von Deb ??? Chris setzt sich nebben Abby. Abby: Debby war früher also vor 6 Jahren meine BFF. Chris macht sich über Debby lustig. Chris: Der Teufel Deborah. Ich heiße Deborah und nicht Debby, ist das klar Blah Blah Blah ... Chris lacht Abby: Früher hatte ich sie verteidigt, aber heute sage ich: du hast recht. Chris fragt Abby über Debby aus. Chris: Warum kennt dich Deb nicht mehr ?? Abby: Ich bin genau vor 6 Jahren, an meinem 10. Geburtstag nach Virginia in ein kleines Dorf gezogen und das war's eigentlich ! Chris: Happy Birthday Abby !! Abby: Was ?? Abby weiß nicht was los ist. Chris: Du hast doch heute Geburtstag oder ?? Abby: Ja hab ich ich wollte nur wissen wie du reagierst !! Abby lacht. Abby: Aber danke ! Chris: Du bist gemein. Abby: Ich weiß. Chris und Abby lachen. _____________________________________________________ Zur gleichen Zeit an der Saftbar... Debby: WAS MACHT CHRIS DEN BEI DEM LANDEI !!!!! Alicia: Vielleicht will er ihr sagen das das hier eine Schweine freie Zone ist. Tina: Genau !! Tina gibt Alicia reicht. Fimanora: Was den sonst ?? Debby: Ich geh da jetzt hin !! Debby steht auf und geht zu Abby und Chris. _______________________________________________________ Wieder auf dem Sky Deck... Abby: Ahh okay und was ... Debby unterbricht Abby Debby: Hi Chris wie gehts den so ??? Chris: Für dich heißt es Christopher und was willst du ??? Debby: Mit dir reden was den sonst. wens geht unter 4 Augen. Abbigale ?!? Abby: Ja ??? Abby ist ängstlich Debby: Du hast Fuße benutze sie. Im gehen hast du ja viel Erfahrung !!! Abby: Was meinst du ?? Debby guckt Abby böse an. Abby zödert nicht mehr und will gehen. Abby: Bin schon weg ... Doch Chris hält sie am Arm zurück. Chris: Abby bleibt hier, okay !!! Abby ängstlich: Chris lass uns gehen !!! Chris: NEIN, wenn hier einer geht den DU Deborah !! Debby: OK, aber vorher Abbigale ?? Abby: Was ist denn ?? Debby: ich habe deinen Nachnamen gegooglet und habe rausgefunden das deine Eltern den Plattenvertrag gekündigt gekriegt haben und ihr von L.A. nach Virginia gezogen seid. Debby wird lauter. Debby schreit: ALLE MAL HERHÖREN !!!! Abby: Was hast du vor ?? Abby wird noch ängstlicher. Debby: Würst du gleich sehen !! Debby wendet sich von Abby ab. Debby: DAS MÄDCHEN IST DIE TOCHTER DER SCHLECHTESTEN SÄNGER ÜBERHAUPT. DIE TOCHTER VON DEN TYKOL'S !! DANKE FÜRS HINHÖREN !!! Alle lachen Abby: Wie bist du nur so geworden ?? Debby: Bye !! Abby weint. Chris: Komm mit in meine Kabine. Abby: Chris ?? Chris: Jaa? Abby: Danke !! Chris: Ist doch klar !! Chris nimmt Abby in die Arme. Abby: Trotzdem Chris geht mit Abby in seine Kabine. _________________________________________________________ In Chris' Kabine... Abby: Wie konnte sie nur ??? Abby ist immer noch traurig. Chris: Menschen ändern sich, leider ! Abby: Wir haben uns am Tag meines Umzuges geschworen "Beste Freundinnen für immer" Ich verstehs nicht Chris: Ich muss dir noch was sagen ! Abby: was den ??? Chris: Tina ist meine Schwester Abby: der Paris Hilton Klon ?? Chris: Ja leider. Sie tut aber so als ob sie mich nicht mehr kennt. Chris nimmt Abby in die Arme. Chris: Du musst jetzt in deine Kabine !! Abby löst sich aus der Umarmung und starrt ihn fragend an Abby: Warum ??? Chris: Weil die Nachtruhe bald anfängt. Abby: Okay bis morgen Abby umarmt Chris Chris: Schlaf gut !!! Abby: Du auch !! Abby geht aus der Kabine und in ihre und geht ins Bett. ______________________________________________________ Nach dem Unterricht in Abby's Kabine... Abby: Ich krieg das nicht in meinen Schädel Abby versucht zu mit Chris lernen. Chris: Machen wir ne Pause Abby: Okay, vielleicht geht es dann in meinen Kopf Kurze Pause Abby: Ich liebe diesen Song Im Radio läuft das Lied Dream Team von Delana Jonso und Skander Martin, den berühmtesten und süßesten Traumpaar von Hollywood. Chris: Dann los, worauf wartes du denn ? Abby: " We did it all Way We Played a Wrong Game Did things that no One can repeat Baby its alright Cause We had the best nights Going Down in History As a Dream Team" Chris stolpert beim wilden tanzen. Abby: Hilfe !!! Was wird dass ??? Chris: Ich kann mich nicht mehr halten !!! Abby landet auf Chris. Abby: WOW !!! Deine Augen Chris: WOW !!! Dein lächeln Abby: Was ist damit ?? Chris: Ich mag es !! Abby will aufstehen, doch Chris hält ihn fest. Chris: Ich muss dir was sagen !!! Abby: Was denn ?? Chris: Du kannst hast eine tolle Stimme und... das ich dich liebe Abby: Danke und WOW !!! Ich liebe dich auch !!! Chris: Das hat noch nie jemand zu mir gesagt Abby: Auch noch nicht zu mir Sie stehen auf und umarmen sich _____________________________________________________ Auf dem Sky Deck... Chris: Abby ich bin so glücklich Abby: Chris ich auch Debby: Hi Chris (fröhlich). Hi Landei (genervt). Chris: Deb so redet niemand mit meiner Freundin. Ist das klar !?! Debby: Freundin ??? Hab ich was verpasst ??? Abby traut sich und sagt Debby ihre Meinung. Abby: So redet keiner mit mir, klar verzogene Göre !! Debby: Wie hast du mich eben genannt ?? Abby: Du hast mich schon verstanden, verzogene Göre !!! Debby: Was ist dein Problem Landei ??? Abby wehrt sich. Abby: Was mein Problem ist ?? Weißt du was ?!? Es interissiert mich nicht !! Was ist dein Problem ??? Debby ist sprachlos. Abby: Da fehlen dir die Wort, was ?!? Nicht gedacht das ich so reagiere. Du hast keine Chance mich fertig zu machen. Nicht mehr !!! Du bist doch so zickig geworden !! Debby: Woher willst du das wissen ?? Abby: Lass mich mal nachdenken, ich war deine Beste Freundin !! Debby: Was willst du von mir ?? Debby stellt sich dumm. Abby: Vergess es du bist es nicht wert !! Abby und Chris gehen. ________________________________________________________ 2 Monate später... Abby: Hey Chris, siehe mal was hier steht !! Chris: Was steht den da ??? Abby: Ein Gesangswettbewerb !!! Chris: Lass mich nachdenken, !! Abby: Ja ?!? Abby lächelt ihn an mit ihren verträumten Augen. Chris: Du willst mit machen, oder ??? Abby: Klar ! Warum nicht ??? Chris: Wie ?? Abby: Mit dir !! Chris: Mit mir ??!?!?!!?!? Abby: Ja Abby lächelt. Chris: Na gut. Für dich !! Abby: Danke, ich liebe dich einfach !! Chris: Ich dich auch und für dich mache ich fast alles. Abby: Okay. Also eintragen, oder ??? Chris: Dann mal los Abby: Abbigale Tykol und Christopher Delndy !! Chris: Jetzt gibt es kein Zurück mehr !! Chris lächelt Abby an und küsst sie auf die Stirn. _________________________________________________________ Wenig später... Debby: Ein Gesangswettbewerb?!? Alicia: Was ??? Debby: Moment mal !! Alicia: Was ??? Debby: Abbigale Tykol und Christopher Delndy, die machen da mit, WAS??!?!?!?! Alicia: Was ist daran so schlimm !! Debby: Warte ab !! Debby schreibt groß ihren Namen auf die Anmeldeliste Debby: Deborah Filata Chrismas und fertig !! Alicia: Was hast du den da gemacht ??? Debby: Mich angemeldet, was sonst ?!? Alicia: DU HAST WAS ??? Debby: Du hast mich schon verstanden !! Alicia sagt zusich leise Alicia: Was hat die sich schon wieder gedacht ??? _______________________________________________________ In der Kabine von Abby... Abby: Welches Lied singen wir ?? Chris: Dream Team ?? Abby: Klar !! Das Lied bedeutet uns sehr viel !! Chris: Dann lass uns den Text aufteilen !! Die beiden machen sich an die Arbeit. Abby: Und ich den Rest, oder was ?? Chris: Ja Abby: Okay, dann lass uns den Text mal durch singen Die beiden singen das Lied durch. Abby: Gut, dass war super. Besser geht's nicht. Chris: Echt ??? Abby: Ja, es war großartig !!! ________________________________________________________ Zur gleichen Zeit... Debby: Okay, wo ist der Text ??? Alicia: Welcher Text den ??? Debby genervt: DER SONGTEXT FÜR DAS LIED !!!! Alicia: Welches Lied ??? Debby: The Star I R !!! Alicia: Achso ?!? Debby: Okay Los !! Alicia: Okay ?!? Debby: MUSIK ?!?!?!? Alicia: Okay hab's vergessen !!! Debby singt Alicia: W.O.W das war WOW !! Debby: W.O.W. heißt WOW !! Alicia: Das wusste ich !!! Debby: Ach, Alicia bist du eigentlich immer so ?? Alicia: Was so ??? Debby: Vergiss es einfach !!!! Ich muss an die Luft !!!! Alicia: Ich.. Debby genervt: Alleine !!!!! Debby geht. Alicia: Okay _____________________________________________________________ Am nächsten Tag auf dem Sky Deck... Viola: Deborah !!! Debby: Mum !!! Viola: Liebling, Süße Wie geht's dir den ???? Viola läuft auf Debby zu und umarmt sie. Debby: Mir geht's super und dir Mum ??? Viola: Mir auch. Warte ??? Debby: Was den Mum ??? Viola: Ist das nicht Abby ??? Debby: JJJaaa, dieses Landei !!! Viola: Was meinst du den damit ? Das ist deine Beste Freundin seit ihr denken könnt. Abbigale Tykol, deine BBF seit du 1. Jahr warst. Debby: Ist sie nicht !!! Viola: Doch ist sie oder habt ihr euch gestritten ??? Debby: Wir machen nicht anderes als uns zustreiten !!! Viola: Was ist aus euch geworden ???? Debby: Ich muss los Mum, Alicia wartet !! Viola: Okay !!! Viola geht zu Abby Viola: Abbigale ??? Abby: Viola Chrismas ??? Abby steht auf und geht zu Viola. Viola: Abby, was ist los mit euch ?? Abby: Keine Ahnung. Seit wir uns zum ersten mal auf dem Schiff getroffen haben ist sie so abweisend zu mir und nennt mich Landei !!! Viola: WAS !?! Sie beleidigt dich ??? Abby: Ja, sie hat sich so verändert, dass man es nicht glauben kann. Viola: Weißt du den nichts ??? Abby: Was meinst du denn ??? Viola: Über ihre Amnesie ?? Abby: Ihre was ... ?? Abby ist geschockt. Viola: Ihre Amnesie !!! Abby: Nein, ich hatte keine Ahnung. Warum hat sie nichts gesagt ??? Viola: Sie redet nicht gerne darüber. Sie erzählt es niemanden Abby: Das erklärt warum sie sagt, dass sie sich nicht an mich erinnert. WOW. Das hätte ich nie gedacht das es einen Grund gibt das sie mich nicht mehr kennt und nicht das sie nicht mehr meine BFF sein möchte Viola: Ja. Also sei ihr nicht böse, hätte sie keine Amnesie würde sie das nie im Leben zu dir sagen Abby Abby: Da hast du wohl recht. Ich muss los !! Viola: Warum ??? Abby: Bin zum lernen verabredet Viola: Okay. Aber du hast es nicht von mir, okay !!! Abby: Versprochen !!! _____________________________________________________________ Tag des Gesangswettbewerbes... Chris: Bereit ?? Abby: Ja und du ?? Chris: Auch Mia: Guten Abend meine Damen und Herren zum Gesangswettbewerb der L.S.F. und viel Spaß bei den folgenden Auftritten und auch herzlich willkommen Jury : OCOLDA HIGHTER, BRAD YOLANDORANAO UND CLAIRE DELTANTO, die Lehrerin der L.S.F. High. Alle 3: Danke, vielen Dank Mia: Und nun kommt die erste Dabietung. Ein Herzlich Willkommen Deborah Filata Chrismas mit "The Star I R" von Caroline Sunshine Debby: Danke Mia und Musik ab !! Mia: Okay los !! Debby singt The Star I R Mia: Danke und als nächstes Abbigale Tykol und Christopher Delndy Abby: Fertig ?!? Chris: Fertig ?!? Mia: Viel Spaß mit Dream Team von Delana Jonso und Skander Martin Abby und Chris singen Dream Team ________________________________________________________ Während des Auftrittes... Debby: Moment mal. Ich kann mich erinnern. Abby hatte Recht die ganze Zeit. Sie ist meine Beste Freundin. Ich war so dumm. Ich habe alles ruiniert. Meine Beste Freundin verloren. Debby ist total niedergeschlagen, weil sie Abby so behandelt hat. Die Preisverleiung... (und es ist schon dunkel) Mia: Und der oder die Gewinner sind .... Debby: Abby ??? Abby: Jetzt nicht, Debby !!! Chris: Hau endlich ab Debby. Du nervst !!! Mia: Abby und Chris !!! Das nennt man Helden heute Nacht. Abby und Chris jubeln Mia: Und hier euer Pokal !!! Abby: OMG. Das sind Delana Jonso und Skander Martin !!! Delana: Herzlichen Glückwunsch Abby und Chris Skander: Ja ihr habt "Dream Team“ perfekt gesungen Debby: Ja, Herzlichen Glückwunsch ihr zwei Abby: Danke Abby wundert sich Chris: Was willst du ?? Abby: Chris, lass es sie kann nichts dafür !!! Debby ist verwundert. Debby: Du weißt es ?!? Abby: Ja, von deiner Mum... und wir vergessen das ich das gesagt habe Debby: Ich kann mich erinnern. An alles !!!! Abby: Echt jetzt ?!? Chris: Wovon redet ihr bloß ??? Debby: Ich habe... Amnesie weißt du ??? Chris: Was ??? Debby: Aber als ihr gesungen habt, habe ich mich wieder erinnert. WER Abby ist, meine Beste Freundin !!! Wir haben früher oft zusammen gesungen Abby umarmt Debby Abby: Das heißt du bist wieder meine BFF Debby: Ja, es tut mir leid. Ich wollte das alles nicht Abby: Echt ?!? Debby: Ja, du bist meine Beste Freundin !! Chris: Was passiert hier ??? Abby: Debby wusste nichts mehr über ihr altes Leben Debby: Genau Abby: Sie hat Amnesie... Alicia: Was machst du den hier bei dem Landei, Deborah ??? Fimanora: Genau, was soll das ??? Tina: Was soll das ??? Debby: Abby ist kein Landei, sie ist meine Beste Freundin Alicia: Ich bin deine Beste Freundin ?!? Debby: Nein, meine Beste Freundin ist Abby, Klar !!! Alicia: Ich bin es !!! Debby: Du hast keine Ahnung wer ich wirklich bin, Abby weiß alles über mich obwohl sie mich ewig nicht gesehen hat Abby: Wirklich ??? Debby: Ja, wirklich !!!! Delana: Okay wir spielen jetzt "Dream Team" Marcus am Schlagzeug: 1, 2, 1, 2, 3, 4 Delana Jonso und Skander Martin singt Dream Team Abby: WOW !!! _____________________________________________________________ Am nächsten Tag... Abby: Chris ??? Chris: Ja Abby: Wie findest du das Debby meine Beste Freundin ist... ??? Ocolda: Abbigale Tykol ??? Brad: Christopher Delndy ??? Abby: Ja, was gibt's den ??? Ocolda: Ihr bekommt ein Plattenvertrag !!! Chris: WAS ?!?!? Abby: Das ist ja genial !!! Chris und Abby freuen sich riesig Abby: Was sagst du jetzt ??? Chris: Ja, es ist dein Leben, deine Beste Freundin es soll mir Recht sein Abby umarmt Chris Abby: Danke Chris _____________________________________________________________ 2 Monate später... Abby: Let's go Chris und Debby Debby: Turn It All Around!! Chris: Turn It All Around!! Abby: Turn It All Around!! Sie singen Turn It All Around Abby und Debby: Danke vielen Dank euch allen Chris: Was sie gesagt haben Debby: BFF's Abby: BFF's Chris: Abby meine Freundin und Debby ihre Besten Freundinnen Abby und Debby: Für immer Abby: Warum ihre ??? Chris: Ich muss mich noch daran gewöhnen. Das mit Debby, ich kann ihr noch nicht so vertauen wie du ihr... Sorry Debby !! Debby: Kein Problem !! _________________________________________________________ Backstage... Abby umarmen erst Chris, dann Debby Debby: Was wäre aus mir geworden wen ich dich nicht getroffen hätte Abby ??? Abby: Kp. Aber das ist Vergangenheit verstanden Debby: Und noch was meine Amnesie ist geheilt, durch euch !!! Abby und Chris: Danke Abby, Debby und Chris: Band 4 ever Category:Transcript